


A man and A wolf

by ririsasy



Series: Ironstrange Omega Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Bottom Tony Stark, College, College Student Stephen Strange, College Student Tony Stark, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Outdoor Sex, Pack in College, Porn With Plot, Shapeshifting, Stephen Strange Has a Big Dick, Top Stephen Strange, Werewolf Stephen Strange, Young Tony Stark, Young stephen strange, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Tony didn't know that he's dating a werewolf. Tony stark has a curious nature, when he found out that Stephen strange is indeed a werewolf, he is dying to know about the possibility of having sex with his boyfriend when he's in his wolf form.





	A man and A wolf

Tony met with Stephen at science expo, both of their universities were the key participant of the event, They hit it off right away because they share the same enthusiasm about science, knowledge, anything wonder in general. They decided to exchange number and start dating not so long after knowing each other for 3 months.

Though there’s something about Stephen Strange that Tony didn’t know, why he's never available for a date when it's the full moon.

Stephen often hang out with the same pack of boys. Tony eventually know some of them, Mordo, Kaecilius, Wong, and other 3 almost same tall and muscular boys Tony forget his name, Stephen had mentioned them once or twice to him.

Tony actually kind of despise Stephen’s friends a little bit because they are not really friendly toward him, looking at him like he’s a whole other kind of species, scoffing at his present and besides when Stephen couldn’t be available for him, it’s usually must be something to do with them. Tony confronts him a few time and even went so far trying to get Wong’s number, the one who looks most friendly amongst them and trying to coax the information about what the hell they actually do until he’s not allowed to come along or where they’re going every damn month.

It’s been 5 months since they start dating and it’s getting annoying to get a lame and half asses excuse every single time. Stephen is not even good with making up lies so Tony didn’t even bother asking him for the detail any longer.

“Yeah, I get it, your super secret boys business even your own boyfriend didn’t deserve to know about it, tell me where are you going? What club you guys went to? Or which party you attend? Do you have someone else? Am I too boring for your taste? I am not angry if you want to have fun with your friends, fucking some whores or whatever, I don’t care just tell me where you go!” Tony yells at his boyfriend, tired of the same lie.

Finally, Stephen decided to tell him the truth because Stephen didn’t want to lie anymore about his whereabouts in the full moon, Tony had his suspicion and he even went to accuse that Stephen was having an affair. Being called liar Stephen can stan it but a cheater, he didn’t want to be labeled as such, even it was just an accusation because he never loves someone as much as he loves Tony, he might be young, they are both in their early twenty but he can feel it, Tony is the one for him.

Stephen had begged his elders to let Tony knows about who they are. The ancient one eventually had approved for Tony to know about it. Most of them were shocked by the decision, the truth is because she can see the future and he knows that Tony is destined to be Stephen’s mate, Stephen is going to turn him into the omega that was promised after all. But she didn’t tell any of them the reason, she simply said that Tony was an exception, he can be trusted, that's all. 

The reason why she didn't let Tony or Stephen know about the secret because both of them will have a hard road in front of them, plenty of separation and heartbreak before they could truly be together and she didn't want them to be tied up together by the illusion of their fate, they have to fight by their own to earn their place beside each other.

At first, it was hard for Tony to believe about supernatural life, werewolf truly exists and he’s been dating one for five months now? Stephen explains what they are doing in the full moon. Explaining to him about the alpha, beta and omega dynamic in the pack, Stephen himself is an alpha, the leader to his pack, at least in the future, telling him that once he became the Alpha pack, he would have the ability to turn normal people into werewolves as well through the bite.

Stephen told Tony that they can transform into a full wolf once they turn 14 and they have been running in a pack since then, hunting for prey together, rabbits, and even big deer. When they turn 18, the elders allowed them to run with their significant others if they have one, if they somehow manage to find themselves werewolf kind because in the full moon they know that their libido and the urge to mate is the strongest. What they call as heat cycle or being in a rut.

Many of Stephen’s pack mates already experience how wonderful it’s to have sex under the moonlight in the open space on the full moon, so they always bully Stephen to hurry to find himself some nice werewolf girl or boy and then Stephen instead chose to date human, No other than Tony Stark, that’s why they scoffed at Stephen’s choice, keep torturing and depriving himself of such a profound experience.

The first time Tony knows about Stephen’s secret, they brought him along when they run in the full moon, not like many myths that say that they will go feral in the full moon, No, they are just the same just they become more restless and hungrier but they are still themselves, that’s why they need to go hunting and run with their pack to strengthen their bond.

Stephen will carry Tony to the top of the hills and will put him on top of the big stone or on the high branch when they go hunting near where he put Tony, usually the night was quite bright from the moonlight so Tony could actually see where they are going and Stephen would come back at him with his mouth usually all bloody from hunting, he will shift into his human form again and they will just sit side by side looking at the moon or sometimes make out or even have sex but Stephen never actually do anything with him when he was in his wolf form.

Sometimes when they sit quietly, Tony would hear the wolf howling and Stephen would blush and Tony asked him what the deal about and he told him that his pack is enjoying themselves with their mate, it was like moaning howl.

One day Tony suggest him just to try it out, having sex with him when he's in his wolf form, just so he could know what's the fuss all about, he's sorry for Stephen because Tony could never shift himself into a wolf form. Stephen at first wasn't really sure of the idea, afraid that he's hurt Tony but he also really want to know as well.

“Tony are you sure?” Stephen asks Tony still not really sure it's a good idea when his boyfriend said that he would like to try to have sex with him when he’s in his wolf form. Tony has a curious nature and he wants Stephen to have the same experience his mates have in the full moon. He knows he is not the same as the other werewolf lover his pack members who the majority is also a werewolf, they could connect with one another in a more engaging way, emotionally and physically. That’s the least he can do he said, the truth is, Tony just super curious about it.

“Please, I can take it. I will tell you if anything didn't feel right, I promise, we can take it slow” Tony convinces the ever hesitant Stephen but then Tony had said that he will tell him to stop if something went wrong so Stephen transforms into his wolf form, about the size of a regular horse,his furs are stark black, Tony reaches with his hands a little bit scared of his boyfriend new form, Stephen pokes his hand with his muzzle and Tony grimace by the unusual coldness that he feels on his palm.

Stephen keep invading his space, his big towering body makes Tony stumble on his feet and fall down on the wet ground covered with old leaves, he quickly gets up with his elbow when Stephen stands tall to hover him. His paws beside his laying body, Tony’s breath is short and fast, he knows that this wolf will not hurt him because he recognizes those green-blue eyes staring down at him intensely, this big bad scary wolf is his boyfriend, Stephen Strange.

“Stephen, I am a little bit scared but you can continue” he finally admits and wolf Stephen lowering down his head to lick on Tony’s face, making Tony all giggling mess, the tongue was too big practically slapping him down like a wet towel, Seeing Tony relaxing, Stephen insisting in licking him on his mouth, hoping Tony would open up for him and Tony gets the clue, he slowly opens his mouth and let Stephen's big warm tongue entering his mouth slowly yet persistently.

He reaches his hand to grab on Stephen’s thick fur while allowing Stephen to assault his mouth with his wolf tongue, it tastes weirder with so many drools than kissing Stephen normally, he’s kissing a freaking wolf and he still kind of frightened a bit by Stephen’s sharp fangs when he grimaces at him, Tony didn’t practically sure if he was smiling or irritated by Tony.

Stephen slowly putting one of his paw on Tony’s chest, pushing him to lay down properly on the cold ground, he bits the side of Tony’s shirt, ripping it open with his sharp teeth, Tony huff a breath, adrenaline is pumping in his veins, so much anticipation, it’s happening now and he’s kind of scared and aroused at the same time. Stephen shifts his attention to Tony’s exposed nipples, lapping at its with his big tongue, Tony is wriggling beneath him on the wet dirty ground feeling his body start to get all hot and bothered, Stephen then trying to rip his pants off with his teeth but Tony stop him.

“Hey, hey, there big guy, I can take my own pants off, I like this jeans you know,” he then removed his jeans quickly, laying down on the ground again slowly, putting his hands on his chest, feeling too exposed and kind of shy, wolf Stephen pushes his hands away with his snout like he’s offended tony dares to cover himself up after his effort to make him all naked. Stephen licks him from head to toe, starting from his mouth and then stopping and playing at his dick, he keeps licking at it with earnest, Tony lets out a pleased moan, grabbing onto leaves in his hands, it feels weirdly arousing.

After he got Tony all work up, his cock leaking pre-cum, Tony swears he could see the big wolf grin in satisfaction, he then rolls Tony with his head, poking his side, telling him to lay flat on his stomach, Tony support his chest with both of his arms folded and then he felt Stephen’s tongue licking at his buttocks. Tony gets the message and start raising his hips to the cold air, presenting his ass for Stephen to consume, Stephen lick and lick at his ass until he’s all slippery and Tony senses that he tried to breach inside him with his tongue, it felts all ticklish but it’s a little bit difficult for Stephen because he didn’t have his hands at the moment, so Tony helps him, spreading his ass with both of his hand, his cheek on the wet ground supporting himself from falling flat and he could feel the wet tongue inserting his passage deeper this time, licking his inside enthusiastly with his big tongue.

“Stephen, baby, baby, I want you, please” he babbling in a haze, he really want Stephen’s cock right now to fill him up.

Stephen obliges readily, his big wolf towering over him with both of his front legs beside Tony’s head, he's licking at Tony’s nape and Tony could feel something dull rubbing his ass cheeks, it’s much thicker than Stephen’s tongue, Tony’s heart skip a beat, he knows what it is, it’s Stephen’s wolf dick, he didn’t get to see it how it looks like because it’s quite dark and he was busy getting licked and all, and also Stephen's dick was hidden under his furs most of the time and now it got all erect and he could feel how big it’s, he’s afraid it couldn’t even fit in.

“Stephen, you’re so big” he comments, Stephen soothes his worry away by bumping his head on his, growling while licking at his ear and still rubbing his monstrous cock on Tony loose and wet hole, Tony could feel that Stephen tries to push it in but to no avail, it still didn’t slip inside even the tip of it.

Tony try to reach for Stephen’s dick, it’s even hard to hold it with only one hand, his mind racing to one of his friend’s dragon dildo, he’s sure it’s exactly the same size and he remembers that his friend could fit that giant thing inside of his ass so Tony probably could do it as well. 

Tony then fingering himself while Stephen rubs along him, almost impatient. The young engineer push three of his fingers inside his own ass easily because it's quite loose from all the rimming Srephen's did with his tongue. Stephen’s cock is all slippery by his own pre-cum and also mingle by his drool on Tony’s ass. 

Tony with difficulty tries to pump a bit of his boyfriend cock, making it more slippery, he guides it back slowly toward his hole, splitting himself more with both of his hands when Stephen push in and finally the huge head could pass the tight ring.

Tony cries at the stretch burn and Stephen howl over him by the squeeze, Stephen slowly thrust forward, entering Tony bit by bit, feeling it enveloping his length, Tony keep holding his breath, waiting for Stephen to finally stop pushing in but it felt like eternity, how long is his cock really? 

then he could feel the base end of the thick furs connected with his ass, Tony breaths out and they both kind of stop moving, just taking in the feeling of each other before finally Tony said that he’s okay and Stephen pulls out his cock slowly before slamming in hard enough Tony chokes on his own drool.

“fuck, fuck, it’s freaking huge babe” Tony manages between his whine, Stephen then continues pumping in and out when he felt Tony’s hole adjust to his size, his movement is erratic because apparently, it’s not the best position to fuck small human Tony in his giant form.

Tony reaches between his legs to pump at his abandon cock matching with his wolf boyfriend movement, all his walls are stroke properly he didn’t have a place to escape, he's assaulted by the sensation he couldn’t name, it hurts so good every time Stephen slamming hard on his prostate, he curls his toes on the wet ground he could feel some dirt stuck in his toenails and even his hands all dirty.

Stephen could hear every Tony's sharp intake of breath, every little moan, he could feel his discomfort, the pain on his stretch hole and quickly mingle with a rush of pleasure when he strokes his prostate with the tip of his dick, he could even feel the dirt pushing in his nails, the curling toes, the goosebumps, all what Tony's feeling become the sensation he felt beneath his own skins, every nerve is mingle as one with his, he really couldn't tell where Tony begin and his end so when Tony comes hard, Stephen is surprised because he thought it was his own, like a punch in his gut and he almost couldn't follow as fast he probably could with his real orgasm that feel like the second time close behind.

Stephen coming hard inside Tony’s ass and the young engineer’s eyes rolled in his socket because the force of Stephen’s load felt like he was hit by water jet, Tony thought that stephen must have piss inside of him for sure, it keeps coming and coming pooling inside him and even spilled messily between his thigh through Stephen’s still buried dick inside of him. 

Stephen finally pulls out and turn back to his human form, spooning the exhausted Tony on the ground, he kisses Tony’s back and see a few scratches from his paw, kissing it better and feeling sorry for him.

“You are amazing Tony, thank you for this gift” Stephen murmurs in his ear, kissing Tony everywhere, Tony only could answer with a weak mmmm, and yeah, he is too tired for more than that. They sleep in each other arms until dawn and when the sun start to rise from the east, Stephen helps Tony put his pants and gathers his ripped shirt to cover him a bit, Stephen then carrying him bridal style, running back to their home.

Kaecilius and Mordo are at the front yard with their partners already, whistling at them.

“He is a keeper Stephen, congrats on popping your cherry, thanks to our brave volunteer” Mordo shouts at them across the yard. Stephen is walking slowly now seeing his pack already waiting for him.

“Treat his ass right, Stephen, it’s rare” Kaecilius adds and high five with Mordo laughing hard. Tony hides on the crook of Stephen’s neck, he is so embarrassed right now, werewolves are the worst, they don’t know what privacy means and they have no shame. 

Stephen walks pass them, didn’t actually care about his brothers teasing, walking upstairs to his room and putting Tony on his soft mattress, he's too happy to care, he never felt anything like this before, he finally knows what his mates pack meant, the profound experience of having sex under the moonlight in their wolf form in the the full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos will be really appreciated.


End file.
